


33%

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Crutchie regales Davey with a few choice statistics.





	33%

“… They believe you…”

Crutchie had just finished his morning spiel about the weather, and Davey looked shocked. Though the sun was as bright and cheery as could be, a few words from Crutchie about impending rain had sent Elmer and Finch scurrying back towards the lodging house to bum an umbrella off of Kloppman. 

“I’m just playin’,” Crutchie grinned, and patted Davey on the shoulder. 

“You know that. I know that. But do they know that?” 

“They’s easy to fool,” said Crutchie amiably, “Partially ‘cause they wants to be, and partially cause I used percents.” 

“That you just made up off the top of your head!” argued Davey, who Crutchie guessed had studied a lot of math stuff in school.

“I said fifty percent! There’s nothing off the top of my head about that. It means there’s an equal chance of it raining and not raining, so either way I look equally smart.” 

“Okay,” said Davey. "But the thing is, there isn’t a fifty percent chance of rain. There’s maybe… I don’t know, a two percent chance? Five? It’s very unlikely that it will rain today.“ 

"Now who’s making up numbers off the top of his head, huh?” Crutchie gave Davey a light poke. He’d been getting louder as he spoke and tried to defend what he knew to be true, and it was sort of endearing, really.

“I guess,” Davey conceded. "But I ain’t a meteorologist.“

"Jack says you'se a genius.” 

Davey flushed at this. It took him a minute to think of what to say, and when he did, there was a slight stutter to his words. "T-there’s a zero percent chance of that. Me being a genius I mean. I’m just normal.“ 

Crutchie stopped, and pretended to scrutinize Davey. "You'se thirty three percent normal,” he decided. "Sixty-five percent genius. I’ll get back to you on the other eight percent.“ 

"Don’t you mean two percent?” 

“Got it! You'se thirty-three percent normal, sixty-five percent genius, and um… Two percent know-it-all.” Davey’s face fell a little at that, so Crutchie smiled, to let him know that he was just messing with him, the way he had been doing with the other boys earlier. "But don’t worry about it,“ he continued. "We all like you a lot.”


End file.
